


There is blood everywhere ... and soup.

by Sam_Heichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Anni is a bitch, Climbing, Eren is a horny little shit, Eren knows alot about Pirate stuff, Kinda, Levi fucks with Eren, Levi knows, Levi saves Erens sorry Ass like, Like, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pirates, Sex In A Cave, Slow Build, Smut, Thief, Uncharted AU, Well not really, a hundred times, alot of pakour, bc i can, falling, he's a little shit ya know, i need jesus, thief!levi, treasures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Heichou/pseuds/Sam_Heichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''The feeling.'' Eren simply answered as he always did. ''You know this feeling when you discover a place, nobody else had in hundrets or thousand of years? When you see a treasure so valuable that people would fight wars over it? I don't search for the money. I search for the quest.'' </p>
<p>__________</p>
<p>Uncharted AU with Eren is searching for Pirate Treasures and Levi trying to prevent Erens Ass from dying. </p>
<p>__________</p>
<p>''Why do I always have to save your stupid ass?!''</p>
<p>''Because it's an ass worth saving!'' Eren laughed</p>
<p>''I hate you''</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quickly and Quietly

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I'm posting so don't be gentle on me and scream when u find any mistakes!

Eren sat in the bushes infront of the tall building. It was past midnight and the moon shed the city into mysterious light. Just a few stars were visible in the dark nights sky and Eren silenty thought that this was one of the many reasons he disliked bigger cities. He counted the seconds til the security guard rounded the corner for the fifth time. Between twenty-nine and thirty-one seconds. The brunet prepared himself to run.

He studied the museum for several nights and days for the last two weeks. There were three night guards in total. Two outside and another one inside, they were armed, but Eren didn't intended to be seen. As the guard turned out of sight, the brunet ran, taking large steps, almost jumping but as quiet as a cat. With a single motion he stepped against the wall and jumped, high enough to grab the frame of a window, another motion and he grabbed the bars which secured the window from thiefs. As if bars would stop him.  
Within seconds he climbed high enough to jump to the second floor window, always counting the seconds in his head. 

_... sixteen, seventeen ..._

Eren made it to the third floor. High enough to reach the dounspout with a good jump. His feet were pressed against the Iron bars, somehow finding support as he took a deep breath.

_... twenty-one, twenty-three ..._

_Jump._

He could grab the cold metal with on hand but the other one reached into nothing. 

_''Shit, shit shit.''_

Erens feet dangling, trying to find support in the air. 

_... tweny-seven, twenty-eight ..._

His heart beating fast as he thought about the 18 meter abyss beneath him. With a deep breath he managed to grab the dounspout with his other hand and quickly pulling himself up onto the roof, rolling himself onto his back. 

_... thirty, thirty-one ..._

A faint shuffling of shoes were audible beneath him and he saw the brightness of a flashlight crawling up the wall where he was just seconds ago. As the noise vanished Eren made it to his feet, adrenaline still pumping through his veins. He chuckled quietly. If that's not the best feeling ever, he doesn't know.  
He remebered that one of the windows on the rooftop was always open and just big enough to climb through. He sneaked to the place which was marked in his head. Just a couple feet behind this ventilation shaft. 

Eren stopped in motion as he heard shuffling noises from the place he was about to go. as quiet as possible he ducked behind the shaft, trying to locate the source of the noise. A shadow climbed up from the open window, embedded into the rooftop. 

_A Guard? Here?_

The silouhette was small. As Eren remebered the Guards were rather tall, giants almost, this Person wasn't a guard. And that could only mean one thing. Another thief just escaping from the museum. The Person clicked their tounge and tapped the dust of their clothes. 

Eren saw that it was a man, his clothes dark, what made him almost invisible in the night, and his hair tied into a bun at the back of his head showing of an undercut. The man digged into the pocket of his Jacket, pulling out a piece of paper. 

''No'' Eren whispered, not loud enough for the other to hear. 

The man who hasn't turned around yet took out a light to look at the folded piece in his hands. Even if Eren wanted, he could never forget these outlines he studied for weeks and months. Isla del Coco. Next to the jolly roger of Walter Kennedy. 

This couldn't be. He planned this job so long ago and now, exactly on the day of truth, another one steals the map he needed to find one of the biggest and valuable pirate treasures of all time. There was only one thing he could do now. 

''This is mine.'' Eren said as he came out of cover. 

The man swung around visibly shocked not to be alone on the rooftop in the middle of the night. The source of light, a phone, as it turned out fell to the ground between them and shed them both into enough light to see more than outlines.

''Holy fuck!'' The black haired man uttered, trying to keep as quiet as possible. His eyes were grey and he had this look that made Eren flinch. 

_Scary._

''Who the fuck are you'' he hissed ''and what are you doing here, brat?'' His eyes wandered around trying to make out other people in the darkness, but there were none. His fist was clenched around the paper. 

''Shit, man! Your are destroying it!'' Eren whined as he took a step forward to grap the map. The shorter man dodged his movement easily.

''You don't know what you are doing!'' Eren keept wailing as he tried to catch the man ''This is over 320 years old! You will destr-'' With a kick to the chest Eren was send to the ground, the air leaving his loungs. 

_Well, you can see stars in the city after all._

''Listen, kid.'' The stranger kneeled next to Eren, picking up his phone and stuffing the map back into his jacket. ''I don't know who you are, or where you came from. But that's a number to big for you, okay? So go back to you Mom or Dad or whatever, but leave me alone.'' his voive were hushed but Eren could cleary hear the threatening tone. The brunet grabbed for the man who coulde escape this time. He catched his breath again and had a hold onto the mans sleeve. 

''If I had a family I could go home to, I wouldn't do this shit!'' he hissed. An emotion crossed the strangers face, but vanished before Eren could identify it. A stoic face staring down at him and the hand on his sleeve as if it was dirty. 

A shrill sound suddenly ripped through the air. The alarm of the museum.

''Great.'' The raven haired scolded as he kneeled down again next to Eren. 

''If you can keep up with me, we talk.'' he said low. For a second Eren was sure he saw the guy grin, but as he took a douple take the usual resting bitch face was back again. And then he ran.  
Eren jumped to his feet, immitatly following the stranger. And he was fast.

In the distance he could hear the police sirens coming closer. But he wasn't scared. He could escape them. He was faster than them. But he feared being too slow for the man who literally had the object of his desire stuffend inside his pocket. His steps where large as he followed the guy to the edge of the rooftop.  
He won't. Eren thought, right before the man jumped from the edge of the building. 

''Oh shit'' without thinking twice, Eren picked up speed, ignoring the arch in his legs, and jumped. He fell, his eyes darting for something he could hold on. The guy must have planned the route 'cause there was a Streetlight. Eren stretched his Arms preparing for the jolt. Clumsily he could grab the Pole and swing down to the ground. 

_Fuck, where is he?_

Eren looked around, trying to find the shadow. He heard a metallic sound and found the stranger grinning at him behind a chainlink fence. Grinning.  
''Bastard.'' Eren hissed as he followed again. Taking just a few steps to reach the fence and one jump to cross it. Now he was just a few steps behind him as they ran through a park. Both breathing heavily but not slowing down. The sirens were not more than a faint noise, slowly dying down. They passed the park and ran through dark alleys and streets, keeping away from the brightness of the streetlights. Eren kept his eyes on the other mans back. He won't stay behind. His legs arching more with every step he took.  
Suddenly the raven haired slowed down and Eren almost bumped into him. He could barely see a thing. 

''What?'' Eren whispered out of breath, as they came to a halt. The alley was packed with old boxes and garbage cans. 

_He's gonna murder me._

The taller boy took a step back. Ready to run, or fight. 

''Relax brat.'' The man chuckled ''I'm not gonna hurt you. Well unless you are into these kind of things.'' he laughed dryly leaving Eren confused. He shaked away the thoughts creeping up in his head. The map. 

''I kept up with you, now talk.'' Eren tried to keep his cool but he was to excited to hold the map finally in his hands. 

''Let's get a little comfortable first, shall we?'' The man said as he pushed one of the Garbage Cans aside to reveal a Hole in the wall. He quickly climbed through motioning Eren to follow him. The small tunnel ended in a kind of Apartment, that was way to nice, by the way, for being illegal under another house. There was a couch that was obviously also used as a bed. The blanket folded neatly at one end. A wall decorated with maps and notes about the museum they just ... visited, and various other places.

The room was big enough to store a desk and a dining table with three chairs. There also was a kind of, functional kitchen. A small fridge, a sink ... A little lamp iluminating the room, diving the accommodation in a warm light. The guy, Eren still didn't knew his name, went to the counter taking out what looked like a bottle of wine. There was another door, Eren guessed it would be the bathroom. 

''How come you have an entire apartment under this house?'' Eren asked, curious that nobody had found him here yet. The raven haired poured red wine into a glass, plopping down at the couch. Eren felt a little lost, standing in the middle of the room, a cold gaze on him. 

''Sit.'' The stranger commanded, Eren took a chair from the dining table and sitting down, resting his hands on his knees. 

''The family above just moved in some weeks ago. Before they did, I bricked up the entrance to the basement. They don't know this room exists. Eren just nodded understanding. He spotted stairs behind the shelf and suspected them to be the original entrance. 

''Seems like a shitton of work for a piece of paper, huh?'' the brunet mused, letting his gaze wander over the walls. 

''Speaking of-'' the raven haired fumbling into the pocket of his jacket, pulling out the folded map Eren desired. Erens eyes widened. He snatched out one hand slowly but the stranger holding it out of reach. 

''First the formal stuff,'' he purred ''I'm Levi.''

''Eren'' the brunet breathed keeping his eyes locked on the item. ''Tell me, Eren'' Levi emphasized his name, testing how it rolled of his tounge. ''who do you work for?''

''No one, I search alone.'' 

''And what do you search?'' 

''Treasures, isn't this obvious?'' Eren cocked an eyebrow at Levi. Eren didn't needed to ask, he knew Levi was alone to. Eren had a similar room. Collecting clues and maps. 

''Why? What do you need the money for?'' Eren smiled slightly. This wasn't the first time he heard this question. Money wasn't Erens desire. He knew very well what the Treasure was worth. But he just took souvenirs from his journeys. 

''I don't need the money. And I don't want it either.'' Levi took a sip from his wine. Disbelieval crossing his face. Eren couldn't blame him. Nobody else would risk his life for a Treasure he has no interest in. 

''Then why? Why breaking into a museum, stealing, risking your future and your life?'' His voice intended confusion while his face was stiff as ever. 

''The feeling.'' Eren simply answered as he always did. ''You know this feeling when you discover a place, nobody else had in hundrets or thousand of years? When you see a treasure so valuable that people would fight wars over it? I don't search for the money. I search for the quest.'' 

After this Levi said nothing for a while, just sipping his wine from time to time, lost in thoughts. His gaze seemed absent and Eren wondered if he should say something else. Just as he was about to open his mouth Levi stood up and let the map fall onto the table next to Eren. The brunet snatched it quickly, unfolding it and feeling the material.  
''God, you creased the paper.'' He shook his head, his fingers gliding over it to look for something. He traced the outlines of the Island, drawn with ink which slowly fades. The right corner showed Walter Kennedys Jolly Roger. A skull with crossed Bones underneath and a naked man with a hourglass and a saber. And then he found it. 

A little square bump about the size of a postcard intending that this was more than just a plain map. He tourned the paper around to find a blank side. He felt his heart beating faster in his chest. Levi just watched silently, trying to figure out what the brunet was doing. 

Eren leaped up and jogged over to the lamp, holding the map against it. A dark spot was visible where the bump was. But that wasn't the only thing. There also appeard other lines that added up with the map. 

''What is this.'' Levi asked who got more and more courious. Eren didn't answered. Instead he pulled out a knife from his pocket slowly laying the blade against the material.  
''Oi! What the fuck are you doing?!'' Levi was next to him within a second snatching the knife from Erens hands. 

''No!'' He yelled. But couldn't keep the grin of his face. He was so close to the next importand clue. ''Here feel this!'' Eren grabbed Levis hand and guided it to the bump. He felt the smaller man tense up but choose to ignore it. ''There is another Note or Letter or something! I need to get it out ok? I promise I won't destroy the map!'' He dashed back to the table pulling Levi with him.  
''Give me the knife. And make some light with your flashlight okay?'' Levi didn't asnwered but shortly after the knife was on the table and a bright light iluminated the table.  
Eren peeled the first layer of paper down, starting at the bottom corner. 

''Look, its two papers glued together with aonther one folded in the middle!'' And he was right. The paper was perished but he managed not to destroy anything. After a few Minutes he detached the map from the layer beneath and held a folded Letter in his shaking hands. He felt the blood pump through his veins and pulsate in his ears. 

''How did you knew this?'' Levi murmured inspecting the two layers of paper. 

''Uhm ..'' 

''You didn't? And you wanted to steal the map because you just hoped there was something?'' Levi shook his head. ''Shitty Brat ...''

''Hey I was right! There is always more than you see at the first glance ...'' 

Levi payed attention to his wine again, pouring another glass.  
''So what is this mysterious letter?'' Crossing his legs he sat down again on the couch. Levi had something arrogant that made Eren uncomfortable. He tried to shrug it off. Without him it would have been much harder to get the map in the first place so he could at least be a little grateful. 

Eren inspected the yellow-ish paper in his hands. The letters where also written with black ink, but it hasn't faded as much as the map, because it was secured from the sunlight. 

''It's from Walter Kennedy, well the map isn't. The letter was attached some decades later. The map was made by Henry Morgan. See this Jolly Roger? It's Kennedys and was also added later. Thats why the ink is stronger than the outlines. It's a hint.'' 

Levi nodded. 

''And what does the letter say?'' 

''Uhm .. wait a second. It's written in these old handwriting.''

Eren inspected the Words and slowly started reading: 

_''July 1716_

_We sat the course to the Isla del coco after finding Morgans Map and identifying the position of the Island. It was unusally easy to reach the place. The crew and I left the Rover in boats about two miles offshore on the west coast. The Rover would be dashed to pieces on the rocks and cliffs if we sailed further. We took everything we got with us. Gold, Jewelery and supplies. The island was overgrown and our machetes were dull as we reached the cave. One of my men, Jackson, died as he was careless and fell down a cliff. The rocks are sharp, grinded by the water that occosionally floods the cave and forms tunnels and holes into the stone. Morgan choose a good place to hide his unbounded treasure. Two other men got lost in the tunnels. We looked for them for hours as we found their bodies. Bloody and lacerated. The crew got nervous but I managed to drive forward as we eventually found the treasury. It was a sight I'd never forget. Chests piled to the ceiling and heaps of Gold Coins. Valuable fabric covered the ground. The crew was joyful and we took our time to add our own treasures. Rum was passed around as we celebrated. I let my men take some things with them. Souvenirs for their wives and children. At dawn we returned to the ship.''_

Eren closed his eyes as he inhaled deeply to process the information. 

''Damn'' he breathed and turned the paper in his hands. ''No location. Everything we know is West coast.''  
Eren took the map and the second layer and went over to the lamp again to ispect the lines. 

''Its marked where they left the ship, and the route they took but not where the cave is.'' He returned to the table letting his head rest in his palms. It was almost 2 a.m. 

''Alright, kid.'' Levi stood up with a huff, preparing the couch to become a bed. 

''Let's rest and we work out a plan tomorrow.'' He suggested. 

''We?'' 

''Of course, _we_. You can't find this mysterious treasure alone, neither can I.'' The raven haired walked over to the sink to wash the glass of wine. 

''Excuse me?'' Eren asked irritated. ''You probably can't but I mastered similar quests on my own.'' 

''Well fine, princess. I can't and you have no interest in the money but I do. So just let's team up and it is probably easier for both of us.'' Levi crossed his arm shifting his weight on one leg.  
Eren couldn't help but supress a grin. The small man looked so sassy and intimidating at the same time it was almost ridiculous. 

''Fine.'' he shrugged, Levi had a point after all, so it couldn't hurt. 

''Were can I sleep?'' He looked around the room. Next to the bed was only the floor or a chair he could get comfortable on. 

''The bed.'' Levi said.

''Wait what?'' 

''It's big enough and I have a spare blanket. Just shed off your filthy clothes. And keep your naughty thoughts for yourself, will you?'' Eren felt his face heat up and he turned around quickly acting like he was doing it to take of his Jacket. He let the black leather fell over the chair and untied the keffiyeh from his neck. He felt Levis gaze in his back and wondered for a second if he is a kind of pevert.  
As he turned around again Levi also took of his Jacket, revealing a black T-Shirt that left little space to imagination. The fabric tightend around his upper arms and he was obiously very, very, very well builded. 

''Stop drooling, shitty brat. Do you wanna sleep on the floor?'' 

''Did not drool ... '' Eren mumbled, embarassed for being caught staring. Levi chuckled and layed down. Turning his back to Eren. The brunet followed, also turning away so they layed back to back. 

''You did.'' Levi whispered. 

''Did not.'' Eren whinced. He suddenly felt very tired and sore. His Legs arching from running so long. It didn't took him five minutes and he was asleep.


	2. Beautiful

Eren woke up by someone nudging his side. 

''Oi, oi, oi'' 

Eren grunted and rolled to the other side, pulling the blanket over his head. He smelled coffee and ... shampoo? 

''Wake up.'' Levi said, not stopping to poke the brunet under the blanket with his foot. 

''mhcan't'' Eren muttered, his voice was groggy. A sudden much more violent kick send him off the bed to the hard wooden floor. The pain in his hip was annoying but bearable so he just took the blanket and made himself comfortable on the ground. 

''Are you fucking kidding me?'' Levi cursed as he stomped around the bed to free Eren from the cloth he was tangled in. ''Wake up, NOW!'' he yelled. The brunet decided there was no point to oppose someone who was ready to use violence at any time, so he tried to blink away the sleep. The room was as dark as the night before with the lamp shining in the corner. 

''Is this hell?'' he croaked. 

''Might be if you don't get your ass into the shower. You stink. I made coffee.'' As Erens eyes finally adjusted to the sourroundings and the weird light he sat up, rubbing the spot he landed on when he was pushed of the edge. 

''Worst alarm ever.'' He mumbled. His thoughts were still cloudy and he actually couldn't wait to step under hot running water. 

''You better like black coffe, there is no other option.'' Levi said from the kitchen audiable shuffling trough the counter for another spare mug. He wore the same Black Jeans as the day before, but a, more or less, white sweatshirt this time. His Hair was still damp, from the shower, Eren guessed, but already tied up into a bun. 

''Well in this case, I love black coffee.'' The brunet joked as he stepped clother to the table grabbing the mug Levi just pushed in his direction. Before he could take a sip of the fluid of life Levi interrupted.

''Wait. Are you even old enough to drink coffee'' 

''I'm 24 asshole. Shouldn't I be asking _you_ this? Because .... you know'' He hold his hand at the height of his shoulder. What a mistake. Levi snachted the mug out of Erens Hand and within seconds the brunet layed on his back on the floor again, black boots pressed to his chest. 

''I know what?'' Levi hissed. The gleam in his eyes, threatening. Eren couldn't process what just had happend. He was on the opposide side of the table. Then he felt the air rush out of his lungs. 

''What the hell?'' he whined. ''How did you do this!?'' He was rather impressed than scared. This speed was extraterrestrial. 

''Okay, okay I'm sorry. Jesus'' 

Levi backed away but not stopping judging Eren with his eyes. Jumping back to his feet he took deep breaths to get some air back into his system.

''Go take a fucking shower. We have to work out a Plan remember?'' 

''Aye, Captain!'' Eren Saluted, turning on his heels to the bathroom. There already was a towel for him. He made it quick to leave as soon as possible, this basement was making him depressive. 

Five minutes later he left the bathroom, cleaned up and wide awake. His coffee had an endurable temperatur now. Levi was hovering on his phone, obviously searching something on the internet. 

''Okay so'' he spoke up. ''It's not easy to get onto the Island so we probably have to take a flight to Costa Rica and then rent a boat or go with one of the tourists group to get on the Island.'' 

''Uhm, well yeah this could be a problem'' Eren scratched the back of his head innocently ''See I'm not really liked to be seen in Costa Rica ...''

''What do you mean?'' Levi seemed annoyed, wow what a surprise. 

''There was an ... _incident_ with ... well, an old temple and about two tons of centuries old explosive stuff ... so yeah. I'll probably get imprisoned if they catch me there.'' 

''Great.'' the raven haired sighed. ''Another plan, Genius?'' Levi huffed and tossed his phone onto the nightstand. 

''How is this even possible?'' 

''Long story. I'll tell you another time. But yeah, actually I have a plan.'' 

_______

_1 hour later_

''You own a fucking boat.'' Levi stated. They stood on a bridge looking down at the habour. Eren pointed excited at the small, white yacht named _'Carla'_. The Deck was made of high-quality, light brown wood and Levi wondered how this shitty brat could even affort a beast like this. Gold letters embellish each sides and they shined in the morning sun, as if to mock the raven haired man. 

''Come on, we don't have all day.'' Levi mumbled heading into the direction of the docks. Eren bounced almost cheerfully beside him, a satisfied grin plastered to his face. 

_Annoying_

Eren jumped on the boat first and climbed over the railing onto the deck. Levi eyed the bow raling warily from the pier while Eren untied the ropes which secured the yacht from floating away. With a big step, the smaller man jumped, holding tight onto the metal. On deck he inspected his hands.

''Tch, filthy ...'' 

The brunet ignored him successfully, telling Levi he should bring his backpack to the cabin and make himself comfortable. Balancing on the narrow web, Levi made it to the sole. There was a big glass door that, as Levi suspected, wasn't cleaned in a _very_ long time. He could barely see through it. 

''Key.'' Levi demanded loud enough for Eren to hear. The brunet joined him seconds later pulling a long necklace out of his shirt. A gold crested key was hanging at the end, it seemed way to old for a modern boat like this. The lock klicked and Eren opend the door to guide Levi inside. It felt familiar to the raven, looking at the walls covered in maps and notes. The only furniture was a twinsize bed, packed with pillows making it look like a really comfortable couch, and a small table in the middle, covered with pictures of a very familiar museum as well as notes about the guards, routes and alternative escape plans, just in case. 

There also was a little bathroom with a shower, much to Levis satisfaction. 

''I'm gonna start the engine. Supplies are in the flap under the table.'' With this words he dissappeared. Levi heard Erens footsteps above him. He carlessly threw the backpack onto the bed, shoving the table aside. There was indeed a doorhandle embeded to the ground, the wood creaked as Levi opened it to take a look, there was enough space for at least twice as much supplies. Levi dived into the hole, crouching through the boxes and water bottles. There where tons of canned goods, enough to feed two people for at least three months, a gaspowered hotplate, kitchenware and in fact almost everything to survive. A certain chest at the end of the storeroom catched Levis attention. It was made of wood and looked at least two hundret years old. The metal handles where rusty and the wood perished and dark. It smelled like salt and drift wood and was rough and damaged. As he slowly lifted the top, careful not to damage anything further, the first thing he saw was a note attached at the inside. 

_Mom's Treasures + things I found on my journeys_

It was obviously Eren's Handwriting, written in big and messy letters, Levi couln't help but chuckle. There where other boxes and caskets inside the chest, all labled with Names of famous and infamous Pirate Captains and places. Levi read the familiar names and some he never heard before. Sir Nathan Drake, Anne Bonny, Gödeke Michels, Klaus Störtebeker, Bartholomew Roberts, and various others. There where gold coins with endless different mintings and compasses with gold embossings of the world map on the outside. 

One little casket was marked with 'Mom'. Levi let his fingers glide over the silver ornaments which formed flowers and ranks along the sides. As he opened it up a quiet melody started playing. 

_A music box_

The soft melody wasn't aquainted to him, it sounded sad. A picture was attached to the top showing a very beautiful woman with her hair braided sideways, she was laughing, looking at the child in her arms. A little boy who was about 6 years old, with hair as brown as hers and big, seagreen eyes.

''Is everything alright down there?'' Eren yelled from the cabin, it startled Levi so much that he almost let the music box drop. He put it inside the chest on the original place and closing it with a little _thump_. 

''Sure, Brat.'' he said. Crawling back to the trapdoor. Levi just noticed the soft rumble of the engine, almost to quiet for a yacht like this. Eren made himself comfortable on the bed, leaning against the pillows and heaving his legs onto the table. He wrote something down into a notebook and scribbeling onto the pages, seeming like outlines of a map and coordinates. 

''Shouln't you be steering the boat?'' Levi said as he looked out of the open door, noticing that they already left the habour. 

_What kind of magic boat is this?_

''Autopilot.'' Eren simply replied without looking up from his notebook. 

''Of course...'' the raven haired shook his head. 

''I bet the owner misses their super-boat already.'' He mumbled. _There must be cleaning supply somewhere._ Levi shuffled trough the cupboard in the bathroom until he finally found a cloth and what seemed like a window cleaner. _Good enough._

''I didn't stole it. It's mine.'' Eren said indignantly as if he wasn't a thief at all. 

''Sure ...'' 

''Well it was my fathers before ...'' He mumbled sorrowful and Levi almost regretted bringing up the subject. 

_Almost._

''Sorry about your dad.'' he offered, starting to spray the blue cleaning agent onto the glass. 

''Oh no, don't be. He isn't dead or anything. He's just an asshole who left his kids alone at home to survive at their own.'' Eren laughed dryly and Levi decided it was the best to change the subject. 

''His _kids?_ ''

''Yeah, I have a sister ... you don't have to clean, you know?'' Eren asked mildly confused about the smaller man scrubbing agressively at the water stains at the door. 

''Yes I have. It's filthy.'' He was slowly loosing his nerv about this one spot that just didn't wanted to vanish. 

''OCD much~'' the brunet laughed until he got a wet cloth to the face, defeated he fell into the bed huffing loudly. 

''You are no fun to be around.'' Eren whined. Levi choose to ignore him and took another cloth to continue his live task. 

 

After two hours of violent scrubbing and Eren babbling about his journeys and adventures and shit he got through, the door was finally clean. Well it was clean about an hour ago but this suited Levis standards. It was clean enough to make Eren run against it three times as he occosinally went outside to check on the radar. 

Levi already started to sort the notes on the table into blank notebooks Eren gave him. He had at least 20 spare note books lying around somewhere. An already familliar _Bang_ followed by a yelled _''Oh fucking God. Fuck me.''_ indicated the fourth time Eren was too stupid to exist. As Levi looked up Eren was spread out on the floor holding his forehead, whining. 

''Just two more times and you'll get a concussion.'' He said as if it was Erens goal to reach excatly that. 

''It's your fault! You made the door invisible!''

''It's called _cleaning_. You should try it.'' Levi tried to stay serious but couldn't hold back snorting at the green eyed mess laying on the floor, destroyed hair, pouting like a child. Eren threw him a betrayed, upside-down look and wobbly got to his feet. 

The brunet was an annoying, noisy, messy little shit but Levi caught himself enjoying listening to Erens stories way to much. Not that he ever would admit this. Eren was smart and knew almost everything about the history when it stood somewhere in context with pirates or privateers. While Levi browsed through some notebooks he found way to much notes and informations to keep in mind for more than an hour, and this was just a fraction of what Eren knew by heart. The brunet was also a talented artist. He scribbled down almost everything he saw in seconds, if it was a shipwreck or skeletons, a temple or cave entrance. This kid must have seen so much. Looking back to a few days ago, Levi almost had to laugh. It was ridicolous to think he could find this treasure without help. It would've been easier for him to rob a bank all on his own. And there he stumbled over a living pirate lexicon. And Eren was even okay with Levi accompanying him. 

''Oi'' Levi yelled. Eren already stomped onto the deck checking the course, but jumped down immediately on the sole, seconds after Levi called. 

''How long does it take to reach the Island?'' the raven was sitting on the floor staring up to the bright eyed brat who almost missed to open the door again. 

''Uhm ... about two days, I guess. Depends on the weather'' 

''Ugh. Two more nights with you snoring like a walrus.'' Levi groaned letting himself fall back to the floor. The note sorting was almost done and he stored everything in labled boxes next to the table. 

''First of all, I'm pretty sure walruses don't snore'' Eren held his finger up in the air, almost like a warning. 

''and second, that's so mean!'' He pouted again stomping over to the railing and letting himself hang over it like a wet sack of sadness. 

Levi stuffed the last papers into a notebook, throwing it into the appropiate box. It was past noon and the summer heat nearly unbearable outside. Luckily the cabin had an air conditioner, that was the reason Levi couldn't understand Eren, being on deck or on the sole most of the time. With alot of mental debating he decided to stand up and leave the cabin. Just for a second. 

The sunlight was bright and Levi had to shield his eyes, what wasn't really effective either cause the water reflected to much of it. Groaning slightly he sat down on the bench at the end of the boad, listening to Erens regular overdramatic breathing and whining. He crossed his arms an leaned back with closed eyes. The raven knew he couldn't enjoy this for long, he was pale and would get a serious sunburn after being outside for more than thirty minutes in this weather. 

''Shut up.'' Levi huffed after some minutes. 

''So mean ...'' Eren whispered, still acting like a child. 

''Tell me where to put the boxes.'' the older demanded, shambling back inside the cabin, Eren, to his surprise, following. 

''Just push them under the bed. There should be enough space.'' 

Levi did as he was told, organizing one box after another until there was a resistance. Pulling out the mysterious object Eren squealed.

''Aw Oh my god! You found my guitar! I thought I lost it!'' The brunet grabbed the instrument out of Levis hands starting to play right away. It was awully out of tune. 

''How do you lose a guitar on a boat.''

''Hey it's a big boat, okay?!'' Levi shook his head continuing his task as Eren played around on the tuning machines. 

''Damn, this might take a minute.'' the taller said. 

 

__________

 

''A minute?!'' Levi howled an hour later. Another schriek of the guitar send shivers trough his spine. 

''Just throw it overboard!'' He suggested, no hint of amusement in his voice. He was losing his nerv. How could Eren stay so calm? Said person gasped dramatically.

''How dare you. I would never!'' 

''Let me do it for you!'' he stomped over to the bed where Eren was sitting cross-legged, holding out his hand as if he truly expects the brunet to hand out his instrument. 

''HA!'' the younger man yelled. 

''Got it.'' for evidence he strummed the guitar gracefully. No shrieking, no shivers. 

''Had luck.'' Levi said plopping down the the floor again, streching out his limps. Instead of a poorly attempt of creating music, Eren layed the guitar beside.

''I'm gonna make some food. Pasta?''

Levis eye twitched. 

''Don't you fucking tell me you tuned your guitar for an hour and are not playing on it now.'' he pressed the words through his teeth, preventing himself from strangeling Eren to unconsciousness. 

The taller one blushed slightly and scratching the back of his head. He tried to laugh it off.

''Well yea, maybe later. I don't have much ... appropiate songs in stock.'' 

''Whatever'' Levi huffed, pushing the chair aside so Eren could get some Cans from the storeroom. 

Another two hours and an actually tasty meal later they were sitting in the cabin. Levi reading through some of the notebooks while Eren was occosionally playing some chords. 

''Can't you play a whole song? This is getting annoying.'' The raven haired said, not turning away from the book. It was abou Erens Journey to Germany and Sweden to look for treasures of Klaus Störtebeker. Hell he couldn't even pronounce the name but Eren seemed to be fluid in german. Levi made a mental note to ask him where he learned it, some other time. 

''Well I can ...'' Eren mumbled, just slightly offended. He seemed to get used to Levis sporadic insults.

''So whats the problem?'' Their eyes met and Levi could again see a rose tint on Erens cheeks. 

''They are all super sappy ok?!'' He looked away, embarressed. Levi laughed slightly at the expression. 

''And there I thought you were one of the hard guys.'' 

''Don't mock me!'' 

''Just play a song finally.'' 

Eren sighed defeated, playing some chords until they slowly turned into the melody of the music box. Levi layed the book down, watching Eren as he played. The brunet was taken away by the sounds after a few moments. It doesnt matter if he was out of practice, he would never forget this song. After a minute he started slowly singing along the melody. 

 

''You always find the rain, in rainbows  
and I thought that you were safe, but all your cracks showed  
and I could wear that dress, you won't look your best  
I could get undressed, you'd still look depressed  
It's all too much, you're so cold to touch  
You don't open up, you don't open up. 

Your kisses are not what I wanted,  
Your kisses are not what I crave.  
Your kisses may be a beautiful art,  
But all I ever wanted was your heart,  
Right from the start. 

You only look into my eyes when I've been cryin'  
To see if the tears that you have made are slowly dryin'  
Oh, but even if they've dried,  
it don't mean that I'm, feelin' ok cause I'm still sad inside,  
All I really need, is you to comfort me  
You don't understand, you don't hold my hand. 

Your kisses are not what I wanted,  
You kisses are not what I crave,  
Your kisses may be a beautiful art,  
But all I ever wanted was your heart.  
Right from the start. 

Then I see, that I'm not the only one, in your life  
And I start to wonder what this girl, she might be like.  
And I bet she don't look at stars in the night I bet  
She can't sing I bet, she can't write the lyrics  
To make your heart beat, sing notes to make you go weak, 

Oh but, Her kisses were just what you wanted  
Her kisses are just what you crave  
Her kisses may be a beautiful art  
But she don't really care about your heart  
No she don't really care about you heart  
No she don't really care about your  
She don't really care about your  
She don't really care about your, heart.'' 

 

Eren played the last chords slowly, letting the melody fade out until it stopped. He looked up to meet Levis gaze. He leaned back against the wall watching him the entire time. 

''What?'' Eren asked, his face heating up.

And Levi whispered

_''Beautiful''_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end was so gay I cry
> 
> thanks for your nice comments and Kudos ♥ I appreciate it so much!
> 
> The Song is ''Your Kisses'' by Daughter! Check it out its very beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo. Tell me what you think :)


End file.
